Many electric vehicles rely on battery cells bundled into one or more battery modules to power the vehicle. It is known that the battery cells each build up temperature and pressure inside their battery case during use. As long as the temperature and pressure-build up remains within a tolerable range, the battery cells can continue to operate. If a malfunction or other abnormality occurs, however, the battery cell may overheat and over-pressurize until a safety valve is opened and/or the battery cell ruptures. In a battery module environment, one overheating battery cell may cause thermal runaway which leads to other battery cells overheating and over-pressurizing, further causing damage to multiple cells and ultimately the vehicle.
In order to monitor the status of battery cells and/or a battery module, electric vehicle power systems may include temperature sensors to monitor temperatures associated with the battery modules and/or battery cells. A control module may analyze collected temperature data to determine whether a malfunction or abnormality exists. A response to detection of an abnormal condition such as overheating may include ceasing operation of the battery cell or battery pack and/or providing an indication to an operator that there is a need for service of the battery pack system. However, these responses might not adequately address the urgency of the situation, which may quickly lead to further damage through thermal runaway or other thermal event (e.g., fire) affecting the battery cells.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems of the prior art.